tmetranslationsfandomcom-20200213-history
TB Can Be Cured
1. Today we are going to learn about Tuberculosis, or TB. needed here 2. TB is a very serious illness. Someone dies of TB every 15 seconds. needed here 3. Millions of people all over the world develop TB, but this illness can almost always be cured. needed here 4. In this lesson we will learn a bit more about this illness but first here are two questions for you to answer. You can hear any question again by pressing the centre button. needed here 5. How many people in the world have TB? needed here 6. If you think MANY people have TB press the UP arrow. needed here 7. If you think very few people have TB press the DOWN arrow. needed here 8. Press a button now needed here 9. YES - TB is a serious problem all over the world. People die from TB if they do not have the right treatment. needed here 10. Can TB be cured? needed here 11. If you think NO press the up arrow needed here 12. or if you think YES TB can be cured. press the down arrow. needed here 13. Press a button now. needed here 14. Yes! TB can almost always be completely cured. needed here 15. So what is TB? TB is a tiny particle or germ that gets into someone’s body. needed here 16. These particles are too small to be seen with the naked eye, but they can be seen with a microscope. needed here 17. Someone who has these germs can spread TB to other people by coughing, sneezing or spitting. needed here 18. The only way to catch TB is by breathing in these germs. TB cannot be spread by spells, curses or evil magic. Now you should try to answer these questions. needed here 19. How does TB spread? needed here 20. By someone coughing TB germs, needed here 21. Or by eating and washing? needed here 22. Press a button now. needed here 23. Yes. TB is spread through the air by people coughing, sneezing or spitting. needed here 24. Which of these causes TB? needed here 25. A tiny germ inside the lungs of someone who has TB needed here 26. Or a spell or curse? needed here 27. Press a button now. needed here 28. Yes. TB is normally spread by someone who has TB and who is coughing. needed here 29. Most people get cough a from time to time. Often it is nothing serious. BUT a cough which lasts for more than 3 weeks could be a warning sign of serious trouble such as TB. needed here 30. Other signs of TB include chest pain and fever especially at night. You may also lose weight or cough up blood. But the most common symptom is having a cough for more than three weeks. needed here 31. And now a question for you. needed here 32. What is the most common sign of TB? needed here 33. A cough which gets better in about a week? needed here 34. or a cough that lasts for more than 3 weeks? needed here 35. Press a button now. needed here 36. Yes. The most common symptom of TB is a cough that lasts for more than 3 weeks. needed here 37. Now we will learn what you must do if you have a cough for more than 3 weeks. needed here 38. If you are coughing for more than 3 weeks you must go to a clinic or hospital. The clinic or hospital will be able to help you. Now try to answer this question. needed here 39. When should you go the clinic or hospital? needed here 40. After having a cough for a few days. needed here 41. or after having a cough for more than 3 weeks? needed here 42. Press a button now. needed here 43. Yes. It’s important to visit the clinic or hospital if you have a cough for more than 3 weeks. needed here 44. When you visit the clinic, the doctor or nurse will be able to check if you have TB. You may be asked to cough into a small pot. needed here 45. The hospital will look at what you have coughed up, under a microscope, and will be able to see the small germs. needed here 46. Sometimes the doctor may want to take a picture of your chest. This will help the doctor to know if you have TB. needed here 47. How can the doctor tell if you have TB? needed here 48. By looking at what you have coughed up under a microscope needed here 49. Or, the doctor can tell just by looking at you. needed here 50. Press a button now. needed here 51. Yes. The doctor can tell if you have TB by looking at what you have coughed up by looking through a microscope. needed here 52. Something important you should know is that many people with TB also have HIV, so make sure you have an HIV test too. Ask at your health centre for this HIV test. needed here 53. Although there is no cure for HIV there are special medicines which can help you feel better and live longer. needed here 54. This lesson doesn't teach you about HIV, but there are other lessons available on HIV for you to see. needed here 55. If you think you have TB is it good to also have an HIV test? needed here 56. Yes, needed here 57. or no? needed here 58. Press a button now. needed here 59. You're right! Many people with TB also have HIV and it's important you get treatment for both illnesses. needed here 60. It’s good to know if you have TB, because you CAN be cured! needed here 61. The clinic or hospital will give you some very important tablets. You will need to swallow these tablets as the doctor or nurse tells you, and after many months, this medicine will kill all the TB germs in your body and you will become well again. needed here 62. It takes a long time for all the germs to be killed in your body. You will need to take the tablets for at least 6 months. needed here 63. How long does it take to cure TB? needed here 64. Just a few weeks? needed here 65. or, a long time, about 6 to 8 months? needed here 66. Press a button now. needed here 67. Yes. It takes a long time (6 to 8 months) for the medicine to make you completely well again. needed here 68. When you have started taking the tablets, you may feel better after a few weeks, but you MUST continue taking the tablets or you will become very ill again. needed here 69. To help you remember, a supporter like a shopkeeper, nurse or member of your family may be asked to help you remember to take your tablets. needed here 70. You must not stop taking the tablets, or you will get very ill again. If you stop taking the tablets, you will also start to infect other people. Each time you cough you will pass TB germs to other people. needed here 71. If you feel better a few weeks after taking the tablets, what should you do? needed here 72. Stop taking the tablets? needed here 73. Or continue taking the tablets? needed here 74. Press a button now. needed here 75. Yes. You must not stop taking the tablets. If you stop you will become ill again, and also will infect other people. needed here 76. How long should you take the tablets for? needed here 77. Until you feel better, needed here 78. Or the full course which will be at least 6 months needed here 79. Press a button now. needed here 80. Yes. To be cured of TB you will need to finish the tablets which will take at least 6 months. needed here 81. While you are taking the tablets, the hospital or clinic will want to check your coughed up sputum. The doctors will use this to check the treatment is working properly. needed here 82. It is very important that you return to the clinic or hospital even if you are feeling better. needed here 83. How do the doctors check that the treatment is working and you are being cured? needed here 84. By checking your sputum during and after treatment, needed here 85. Or by looking at your blood needed here 86. Press a button now. needed here 87. Yes. The hospital or clinic will check what you cough into a sputum pot. needed here 88. What do YOU think will happen if you don't take the tablets for at least 6 to 8 months? needed here 89. The TB may come back and may be more difficult to cure, needed here 90. Or the TB will go away once you feel better. needed here 91. Press a button now. needed here 92. Yes. The TB may come back and may be more difficult to cure. So it is very important to take the tablets for the full 6 to 8 months. needed here 93. We’ve learnt that TB is a very serious disease that kills millions of people, but the good news is that TB can almost always be cured. needed here 94. Here’s a final question. needed here 95. Can someone who has TB become completely well again? needed here 96. Yes needed here 97. or No. needed here 98. Press a button now. needed here 99. That’s right! TB can almost always be cured, but only if you take the tablets for 6 to 8 months. The clinic or hospital may ask a friend, shopkeeper or family member to help remind you to take the tablets. needed here 100. That was the wrong answer. Let’s go back and listen again. needed here 101. Sorry! Wrong answer. needed here 102. Hello. The title of this lesson is “TB can be cured”. To begin, press the arrow pointing to the right. After you have finished this lesson the arrow pointing down will take you to the quiz. To listen again press the middle button. needed here 103. You have now finished the lesson. Well done! Now press the arrow pointing down to play the quiz and try to win a gold star! needed here 104. Correct! needed here 105. “TB can be cured”. needed here